


Craig Tucker You’re My Boyfriend

by melxchanted



Category: South Park
Genre: Gay, M/M, Romance, Shounen ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melxchanted/pseuds/melxchanted
Summary: Craig and Tweek had a fake relationship way back in fourth grade that lasted for a few years, and even though the two fell for each other, their relationship came to an end. Now it’s graduation day, and Craig made a promise to tell Tweek how he truly felt. Can he go through with it, or will he succumb to the pressure?
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Craig Tucker You’re My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! I don't want to make this too long, so I'll try to shorten this as best as I can lol. This is my first Creek fic so the characters may come off as OOC. Just a warning. I also want to keep the fic short since, again, this is my first Creek fic. If you guys like this, I may continue it in the future though so who know ^^.  
> Ok. On to the show lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters shown unless stated otherwise. This is purely a work of fanfiction. Thank you.

XxXxXx

Craig's POV

Fourth grade feels so long ago. Back then, everything was so different. Cartman was a douche that no one liked, Kenny died like every other day (still have no idea how he did that. I think he might be a witch), and...Tweek and I kind of sort of...  
Dated.

It was pretend of course. Well, at first anyways. It started off as this thing we felt obligated to do because some asian girls drew us together, like, as a couple?? Looking back, it was so dumb, but the townspeople were happy, so it just felt like the easier thing to do.

That is, it was easier until I actually fell for that blond haired spaz. Somewhere along the way, pretending to like him and spending all that time with him sort of made me realize some things about myself. I realized that- HOLY SHIT DUDE I ACTUALLY AM GAY. I also realized that I actually did like Tweek fucking Tweak. 

Trust me, I was not all that happy about the revelation. Still, it was nice that I got to be close with him for the sake of the fake relationship. I got to call him cute pet names, hold his hand, and we even kissed a couple of times. He always seemed disgusted by it, and that hurt of course, but I couldn't help the happy feeling I got every time we did something like that.

Eventually though, we ended up "breaking up" our fake relationship in the 7th grade when our parents started giving us the sex talk. Yeah, it was about as fun as it sounded. Apparently, my dad did some research on raising a gay son and saw that a lot of gay guys started pretty early. Tweek got tired of him buying us condoms all the time and throwing them at us whenever we hung out at my house, so we staged another break up.

At least that one went better than the first. No one hated me this time, so that was a plus. On the other hand, I didn't get to be that close to Tweek like before, and even though I got the feeling he was also sad about it, I was too much of a puss to say anything. 

Ah geez. I went on way too long with that emo backstory. My bad guys. That's not really what you all are here for. Well too bad fuckers. I don't like it anymore than you do, but it is my life, and if I had to suffer through it, so do you nosey assholes.  
Anyways, moving on. It's now senior year, and graduation is in, like, three hours. I planned on telling Tweek how I felt before the start of last summer, but like I said. I'm a giant wuss. So I ended up changing my plan to be this year on prom night. Still couldn't do it. I cried- YES I CRIED- my eyes out that night, and told myself 

"You know what Craig? Quit being such a pussy dude. Tell him how you feel, because once you two go away to college, you'll regret not doing it for the rest of your life" . 

And with that, I made a new promise to myself, one that I aimed on keeping this time. I'll tell him how I feel after graduation, so when he regects me, I won't have to see him ever again. I can go on living my life without wondering what could've been.

So yeah, that's pretty much how I ended up here, staring in the mirror talking to the nosey assholes in my head. My reflection looks so different right now. I look way more determined than how I actually feel right now, which is good I guess. My poker face fools even me. 

Ok. Enough with the reassurance. I'm Craig Tucker. I give no fucks about anything, so I can do this. Right?

XxXxXx

After the Ceremony

Tweek's POV

Oh God. I finally get to leave this place. No more seeing assholes like Cartman anymore. Well, he isn't so bad now. I mean he's still a dick, but now he's no more a dick than anyone else. 

Oh. Wait, this means I won't get to see Craig anymore after today either. That sucks. It's no secret that we dated when we were younger. Pretend dated I mean. Although, sometimes it didn't feel that much like we were pretending. 

At least not to me.

I liked spending time with him, and, eventually, I realized that I actually did like him. Of course, from the very beginning, Craig was so against the two of us dating, so I knew he couldn't possibly return the way I felt. Which is why, when I felt like things were becoming to troublesome for him, I decided to end things before he did. I thought I'd spare myself the pain ya know? 

And when his dad started throwing condoms at us, I figured that was as perfect a time as any. We couldn't be too close with each other anymore, because I figured people would assume we got back together, and Craig would still have to deal with all the flack we got from that asshole Cartman and the others that were like him. I hated it, but it was better for Craig that way.

Oh god. Speaking of Craig, here he comes. We stared back to talking in public after a year or so, so it's not too unusual that he'll walk up and have a conversation with me. But this time is different. He kind of looks mad? Ah geez, is he going to h-hurt me?!

"C-Craig? W-What's up?" God, I haven't s-stuttered like this in years. He's t-totally going to know s-something is up! C-Calm down T-Tweek. Breathe. Ok, I can do this.

"Hey Tweek. Uh, can I talk to you? You know...in private?"

I can't do this!

"S-Sure think C-Craig!" Geez. Kill me now. Craig nodded his head without meeting my eyes. He started walking away, heading towards the parking lot. Ah geez, is he going to fight me right in the parking lot?! This is too much pressure!  
No wait. He's walking towards his car. It's a navy blue convertable Mustang. I remember the day he got it custom painted, and showed up to school with it. All the girls were all over him that day. I was...jealous to say the least.

"...Get in Tweek." He still refuses to look at me. He must be really pissed. 

"Huh? Oh, s-sure." I got in on the passenger side. Craig got in, started the car, and started driving away.

"W-Wait C-Craig. What about our p-parents? And everyone e-else too?" This isn't like Craig to just do things spontaniously. He likes to keep things lowkey, especially when it comes to the two of us. What with our fake romance thing.

"I told them we were going to hang out for a while after graduation. Your parents were fine with it. Chill dude." Wait what?? He actually told our parents that the two of us were going to drive off? ALONE?!

"W-Wait, What if t-they get the w-wrong idea?!" After everything we went through when we were fake dating, we decided even when we started being social in public, we shouldn't let our parents know. It's just easier that way.  
"..." He's not saying anything! Ah geez, did I make him upset?

"C-Craig?" His brows furrowed. Ah geez, he just turned off into the woods. Is he going to murder me and leave me out here?!

"Look Tweek, I have something I should've told you a long time ago. Something I promised I'd say to you long before now, but I was just too much of a pussy to do it." Wait. Huh? What could he possibly be afraid to tell me? Craig isn't afraid of anything. 

"I'm sure you remember a few years ago when we were...fake dating, right?" Ah, why is he bringing this up all of a sudden? 

"Y-Yeah?" Wait, he's stopping now. Isn't this that abandoned cabin Cartman's friends trapped him in when they thought he was a troll? It doesn't look like people have been out here in years. 

"Ok, It's now or never Craig Tucker." I heard him mutter under his breath. What could he want to tell me?! Ah, this is too much pressure!

"I don't really know how to say this, so I'll just come right out with it." He took a deep breath, and then finally looked over at me, "I like you Tweek. Like, I like like you." Wait.

What.

Craig Tucker. My pretend boyfriend. Likes me? Am I dreaming?!

"..." Ah, he's waiting for a reply. Ah geez, what do I say?! What if this is all some joke? What if the guys are waiting somewhere and listening? Ah, I have to respond. He could be telling the true, right?

"Y-You like me?" I didn't mean for that to sound disgusted, but judging by Craig's reaction, that's probably how it came off. "I mean, do you r-really like me Craig? Are y-you being serious r-right now?" He's not making eye contact anymore. Did I upset him?

"Look if you don't feel the same I underst-"

"What?! No, thats not it! I l-like you too!" As soon as the words left my mouth, I quickly covered it with my hands. Why did I just blurt that out?! But...his eyes widdened and looked into mine with such shock. And a glint of something that I couldn't quite work out.

"You do? You're not just saying that are you Tweek??" Ok. I'm sure this can't be a joke. There's no way, because Craig Tucker is a terrible actor. But what do I do? This is what I dreamed about isn't it?

"Yes..." Now I couldn't look into his eyes. It's too much pre-

Before I could even finish my thought, Craig grabbed both sides of my face, and pulled me into a kiss. What. What is going on right now? Craig Tucker is actually kissing me. And I'm kissing him back. Holy fuck it feels amazing. His lips are as soft as silk, and his tongue...HIS TONGUE. He's licking my lips now! Ah geez, what do I do? I should stop this, but...I don't want to. I don't-

As quickly as he kissed me, he pulled away (that sucks but trying to kiss him back was too much pressure anyways). He bit the corner of his bottom lip, blushing as he avoided my eyes. I hurt him.

"I-I'm sorry Craig." I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. He should hear this with my incessant stuttering. "It isn't that I don't want to kiss you. I do believe me, but it's just...I don't know what I'm supposed to do you know?" He looked at me in confusion. 

"What do you mean? Was this you first kiss or something? Not that I'm judging or anything because I'm happy to hear that. Uh not that I don't think you could get anyone else to kiss you or anything I just-" I had to stop him. Even I couldn't handle this level of anxiety, and I'm still hiding my underwear from the underpants Gnomes.

"No it's not like that. I mean that was my first kiss," Craig breathed a sigh of relief and then blushed (which was so fucking cute holy cheeseburgers), "but it's more than that. The thing is, I was trying to just go with the flow, but I kept getting caught up with trying to figure out what to do." It was my turn to look away and blush now. Wait, is Craig laughing? Ah geez! He is! He must think I'm such a lame-o!

"I-I'm s-sorry dude," he let out in between chuckles, "it's not that I'm trying to make fun of you or anything, but that's just such a Tweek thing." A Tweek thing?

"A...a Tweek t-thing?" Aaaaaand the stutters back. 

"Yea dude. That's just so...you, ya know?" Craig patted my head, and I couldn't help but blush again. "That's what I like about you." Ok, now my whole face it red. Is it hot in here? The windows are all steamy aaaand I think I might pass out. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you freak out," Craig said, almost as if he could read my mind, "but we can take things slow if you want?" I looked up and met his eyes. He was blushing, but he had the cutest grin on his face, so I couldn't help but grin back.

"You sure?" He ruffled my hair again, but I think maybe I'm getting used to his touches again.

"Yeah. On one condition." His grin turned into a devilish smirk. I couldn't help but gulp. "I get to call you my boyfriend. For real this time." And the blush is back. Although, I don't know if it ever left.

"Y-Yeah." I cleared my throat again, and turned and leaned into him as he put his arm around my shoulder. "Yeah, you're my boyfriend Craig Tucker." 

We ended up spending the rest of the night together, cuddling and gazing up at the stars.   
XxXxXx

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay sooooo I hope you guys liked it. This is the first time I've written something in years, so please do be gentle lol.


End file.
